The attack of the Romans
by Cole Scott
Summary: Jacob Joseph finds out he is a demigod and he finds out his crush is also one and his best friend is one and they have 3 days to be ready for the attack of the Romans
1. Introducing Jacob Joseph

**Jacob pov**

Hi I'm Jacob Joseph son of Lynnell Joseph and unknown dad.I never met mom told me that he use to visit me when i was a baby then i made one and it was the last time he told me he was still alive but he can't visit and now my mom goes out with this guy that seem nice and loyal but when when she is not around he is very time he had to watch me when I was 8 and soon as my mom left he started yelling at me and told me he was going to make a baby with her and then leave her and he told me how he rape girls before and kill men and how he been to jail since he was 14 and he threatend me if I told my mom he will kill me and his name is Zack now I'm 13 and he still living with us.

Now I'm in class falling to sleep cause of the teacher. I'm about go to sleep but a dude name joe who is the leader of the football team pluck a spitball at my messy raven curly black hair and the class snickered and teacher ignores it and keep teaching.I really didn't like people laughing at me.I turn around to see his brown eyes meeting my electric sea green eyes.I get up and walk towards him and punch him in his jaw and he flyes out his chair on the floor and then everyone went oooooh and the teacher turns around and see what's happening and tells me to get out of class.I was about to until joe got up and step in my way and push me I tried to punch him but he block it and then I punch him in the stomach and he stumbles over and he tackle me on the ground and started punching in the face until I turn him over and kept punching him face and the other teachers came to get me off him and that is when I decide to punch right in eye to give him a black eye.

Then the principle told me and joe to come with him and told me to sit over there while he talks to joe.I waited for my turn until Kelsey Rainey came from the principle office and sat by me. I have a crush on had this dark brown hair that is beautiful,she have this gorgeous tan,cute brown eyes,and a perfect beautiful looks at me and gave me a smile and said hi why you out here?I got in a fight with .Why u out here?Fussing with the teacher.I was bout to say something until a explosion happen in the office and I saw a fury and a hellhound coming out the office with joe and the principle knock out.

Then I see Kelsey takes out her a a dagger?Where did you get that at camp?She was about to say something until the fury charged at her and she roll under the fury and the fury ran into the wall then Kelsey threw me a ring.I catch it and said what am i pose to do with it click it she says I did and it turn into a silver sword.I catch it and look at it and she tells me to kill the hellhound and the hellhound licks its lips and pounce towards me.I jump over it and it turns around and growl then ran at me with full charge and tried to bite me but I sidesteped and it jumped on me and my swords slide away.I though I was going to die until a wind picks up the hellhound as if it was flying I get my sword and while the hellhound drops I raise my sword to kill the falling hellhound that landed on me and was it explode into dust.I get up and wipe the dust off to see Kelsey still fighting the fury.I ran in and was about to stab it in the back until Kelsey slices its head and put her dagger in her boot and get my ring and tells me to put it on I did and she said press it and I did and the sword returns into the ring then she looks at me and says lets go I answer back go where she replied camp half blood.


	2. Camp half blood

**Jacob pov**

**"what's camp half blood?" I asked.**

**"It's this place where demigods like us go at and its the safest place for us"Kelsey said.**

**"but what's a demigod?"I asked.**

**"A demigod is a half mortal and half god."she answered**

**"So its a child that son/daughter of a mortal and a Greek god?" I asked?**

**She nodds at the question I hear police sirens that was close.**

**"let's go"she command.**

**Bu- she cut me off**

**"Now!" she shouted**

**"ok damn"I we ran in the principle office and jump out the exploded side on a car and we ran in a we was behind a cabin.**

**"How we got here?"I asked**

**By shadow traveling "Kelsey said**

**"Oh I get it,its like you get in a shadow and travels a place you want to go at."I said"yeah you getting the hang of it"she said suprise.**

**"Let me introduce Rainey daughter of Britney Rainey and Hades god of underworld riches and king of the dead.**

**While we walking,I saw kids fighting,shooting arrows,playing volleyball,playing basketball,and other pass all those things to a house that's like a we had walked in I see horseguy that was in the middle of the house.**

**Then he said "Welcome I've been expecting you."**

**It was creepy when he said it.**

**What you been stalking me?"I asked**

**Then I got smack upside my head and looked at Kelsey.**

**"Its alright Kelsey you didn't have to do that."The horse dude said**

**"My name is Chiron who would be your trainer."The horse dude who's name is Chiron said.**

**"Kelsey show him his cabin and then take him to go training so he can get ready for capture the flag that's in 3 hours so Jacob you better train"Chiron said**

So was that good or what just review me and also I would need 2 created demigods one a girl and boy

Name

Short story

Mortal parent

Mortal siblings

God parent

God grandpa or grandma

Apperance

Height

Powers

Weapons

Who you have a crush on

Age

You can have a god parent and a god grampa or grandma like Frank is son of Ares and grandson of Poseidon and this is during with gea and the giant war so Percy and annabeth are in tarturas right now and we getting ready for the roman to attack so review


	3. Training

**Jacob pov**

__As we walked to a field where kids was fighting,two kids was fussing about who's better out of steelers and we got there we watched two kids fighting it was a boy who had sea green eyes,raven black mixed with blond hair,tann skin,musclar fighting a girl who had beautiful eyes that was sky blue,blond hair,tann skin and she was boy had a bronze sword and the girl had a golden boy was winning but the girl was still surviving she push him back and raise her dagger and lighting came down and landing straight on her dagger and she pointed at the boy and it shot out and hit him in his chest and he went was out coldly and she step on his chest and raise her hand but then something happen the boy just melted in water and suddenly he had his sword at her neck.I was shock.I though she took him out but he fool us.

"Yep I knew that was going to happen"Kelsey said.

"How did you knew what that was going to happen"I asked?

"Because first I felt his presence in a shadow and second when the sn was on him he was melting slowly and now it's time to meet them Jacob"she said

We then walked up to them to see them talking about whatever they was talking girl saw us coming up and said

"Hi my name is Alex Grace daughter of Jason and Piper Grace and granddaughter of Jupiter and Aphrodite"the girl who name is Alex said.

"Sup dude"the boy said.

Then Alex smack him upside his head and told him to introduce hisself.

"Paul Jackson son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson and grandson of Poseidon and boy who name Paul said.

"Who you is"Alex asked?

"I'm Jacob Joseph son of Lynell and unknown dad."

"How old you are"Paul asked?

"13" I said.

"Then you should get claim tonight then".Paul said

"Paul can you teach Jacob some moves".Kelsey asked?

"Sure"

"Wheres your sword"Paul asked?

Then I push the lighting bolt and my silver sword came ready his sword and lunged at me.I back up and he kept doing it and I kept backing up until I back up on Kelsey and she push back into the I lunged at him but he blocked and push me back and he tried to slice my arm off but did matrix style on when I tried to get back my balance I fell came to me and I kick him back.I get up and run up to him and slash at block it and I tried it again and he duck it.I see that it was starting to get crowded around us while we blades clash he spun and I punch him in the face and he fall said "oooooooooo".He gets up and runs up towards me and slash at me.I tried to dodge I got a cut and he kept geting me I tried to slash at him but he sidestepped and raise his knee and my face hits it and then I block a strike and slash at him to get cuts around his body until he cuts me across my chess then kicks me in a puddle of I landed in it my strength got stronger,I wasn't tired,I felt like I can run across the world without giving up,I felt like I can lift up the planet my cuts was gone and everyone look at me to see no cuts on me.I get up and walk towards Paul and slash at him he blocks and kick me but I was able to catch his leg and clip I raise me sword to his neck and he disappear.I then saw the puddle of told me he was I raised my sword to the sky and shot at the puddle and it was Jacob was out of the puddle with scratches around his tear up everyone was looking at me not me something over me.I look up to see a sea blue lighting was confused until Kelsey said

He is son of Zues and grandson of everyone kneel.


End file.
